Episode 04 - A Unit Of 3 Is Born!!!
A Unit Of 3 Is Born!!! is the 4th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on October 21th, 2016. Plot At the agency president's recommendation, Kanade, Shin, and Junya form a unit. But with Junya pushing a rigorous schedule on them and Kanade becoming overwhelmed in his attempts to improve, the trio is off to a rocky start. '' Summary While preparing for training, Itsuki and Chizuru discuss how different Shin has suddenly become. They wonder why he, Junya, and Kanade have been asked to visit the Office. There, the trio don't understand why they were called in until the company president steps in to see them. He invites them to snack on the popcorn he brought but they are anticipating what he has to tell them and turn down the offer. Nonchalantly he informs them of his plans to put them in a trio unit, and they are shocked by his casualty. He decides they can come up with a name later, but after stopping to observe the trio a name comes to him: ''Traffic Signal. That night they leave with Kanade in high spirits. Junya isn't keen on the idea and makes a complaint but Kanade tries to get him to see the positive sign behind this gift; although he wish he understood their unit name. Shin stops the guys to point out the nearby traffic sign and they watch as it flashes red, blue, ''then ''yellow- causing Kanade much frustration when it becomes more clear. This leaves them wonder if it was chosen because of their hair colors and Kanade suggests they ask the President to change it until something dawns on Junya. The next day while changing into their training clothes, Junya suggests he be their leader and his mood has improved greatly. Not only will this grant them access to Dream-Fes, but it will serve for future album releases so this must meen they are close to an official debut as idols. He then reminds them that their first performance will be in a week so they need to step their training up, especially since they will be performing a song from Haruto's unit. As such, he's come to believe referencing an idol magazine filled with information about them will help them out. As they overlook the schedule Haruto gave the interview, a brightened Junya rushes Shin and Kanade outside to get started. In his office, the president brings up how much the guys have been changing since Kanade showed up. He helped Shin overcome his ordeal, and this leads Haruto to wonder what else they might manage. First, the trio start with bunny hops up a row of stairs. While Junya is eager, the other two find it embaressing and weird, but they remain with him for ten laps, then they move to chin-ups at the park. Throughout the day Kanade can't help but question if this has any meaning, but seeing how eager Junya is and his energy never fading, he remains curious as to why that is. Seeing how tired they are, a frustrated Junya accuses Kanade and Shin of slacking off that night. He shows them the entire schedule of Haruto's training and is convinced they'll do great if they stick with it. He reviews every single thing they would need to, but Kanade doesn't believe it would be possible since they have other things to worry about, like school. Unwilling to listen, Junya tells Kanade off for not prioritizing more and coldly brings up how many improvements he could stand to make as a new idol. He storms out of the room, leaving Kanade to feel discouragement and he begins worrying. Shin assures him that things will work out though, and Kanade takes off. Seeing Chizuru and Itsuki up ahead, he joins them and they congratulate him with his progress. They offer to share some popsicle and sit down as Kanade recalls how his day went and Chizuru mentions that normally the idols come up with a unit, so they must be special for the President to have hand-picked them. It's even better that he's in a unit with Junya, and Itsuki admits that he had been hoping to be in one with him at some point, so he feels a little envious. Kanade doesn't understand why though, given how much he's torturing them with his strict training. But at the same time they know how focused he is on becoming a real idol, and the duo recall how Junya dropped out of school once he graduated middle school in Fukuoka. He never attended high school so that he could focus on his dream; and they know that even if he acts brutally sometimes, he is actually very happy. While Kanade is beginning to reconsider his anger towards him, he still believes he is too tough. Late in the night, Ritsu comes by to see Kanade is training. He apologizes for waking him up, but he doesn't want to hold his friends back so he must continue. Ritsu wishes him a good night and returns to his bedroom. Ritsu awakens that morning and is startled to see the drained Kanade, who stayed up all night to train and isn't even aware that its morning. He panics when Ritsu snaps him out of his daze and hurriedly gets a shower before running to school. He makes it in time but he's too worn out to make it throughout the day, and the second school ends he runs to the Agency and apologizes for being so late to the annoyed Junya. They get straight to training, but Kanade is so tired that he keeps making easy mistakes and eventually Junya loses his patience. He confronts Kanade and wants an explanation, then he critisizes him, earning Kanade's own anger that nearly results in a fight until Shin steps in to stop them. He suggests they take a break and brings the guys to his favorite conveyer belt sushi place. The guys are too angry to eat but he pays them no mind, other than calmly speaking in hopes they will realize they are both poorly handling the situation. He admits that he can see why Junya wants this so badly and knows of his aspirations, but he is pushing things too much right now. After a moment of silence, Junya recalls how he became interested in idols and tells them. Back in third grade when his sister forced him to attend a Sankishi concert. He didn't care about very much and didn't enjoy himself initially, but as they changed using Dorica and performed, he quickly found himself entranced by Haruto's shining brilliance. They shared a moment when he somehow caught the band Haruto threw into the crowd, and hearing of Haruto's wish for this person to go "beyond the ultimate" inspired him to become an idol, people he came to view as amazing. Even before then his intentions weren't to go to high school, and with an aspiration he moved in with his sister here in Tokyo while she attends a college. Realizing he was being a jerk, Junya apologizes and admits that it's been seven years since he began chasing his dream, and now that he has finally reached its start he wants to ensure he goes far. Kanade promises to do his best to avoid holding either of them back, and he is hoping they can work together well as the trio they were meant to be. With the mood improved, Shin observes them and everyone begins eating. From the next day on they get to work focusing on training that suits them and helping each other improve until the day of the performance. They share words of encouragement with each other before Kanade recalls his first Audition and how happy he is to be with them as an official unit now, and excitedly the trio appear on stage to announce their unit to the audience, and they wish for them to have a good time. They announce the song they plan to perform and change into their chosen Dorica. After the performance Haruto comes into the back room to congratulate them. Junya is beyond happy but he promises to work even harder, bringing up the training regimen that Haruto used back when he was in Sankishi. But to their shock, Haruto admits that the smiles were only for camera- in that it was completely made up. It's impossible to always be so happy when it comes to training, so they used these sets to make it look like he was training that hard because it would be more appealing to the fans. The news floors Junya, but he refuses to quit and makes a promise to continue with it- grinning the entire time as Shin and Kanade agree. Trivia *Haruto's unit mates names are revealed on a poster. They are Ichika Saotome and Makoto Susa. *Haruto's (supposed) training schedule as an Idol consisted of: #4:00 Wake Up #4:15 Bunny Hops #5:00 Chin-ups #5:30 Running #6:30 Swimming #7:30 Voice Lessons #9:00 Dance Lessons #11:30 Early lunch #13:00 Weights #14:00 Dorika Catching *A note "continued on back!" is listed beneath this. Gallery Episode 04 - A Unit Of 3 Is Born!!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episode